


You're a Mess

by AlexTWDgf01



Series: Luck of the Pines [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Affection, Brotherly Love ❤️, Cuddles, Don't tag as Stancest, Feral!Ford, Fluff, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, Stangst, he just really wanted Stan, injured ford, poor baby was tortured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTWDgf01/pseuds/AlexTWDgf01
Summary: Brotherly fluff.





	You're a Mess

"It's me, Stanford. I-"

"No you're not! You're not Stanley!" Ford cried weakly, scuffling away. "I know your games Shapeshifter!"

"Ford, snap out of it!" Stan begged.

"Please stop! J-just kill me...." Ford said defeatedly, body sagging as he cried.

"Stanford..."

"Please...don't torture me anymore...just kill me..." 

"STOP." Stan demandingly begged. "I'm not the Shapeshifter. I am your brother, Sixer. What do I have to do to prove it?"

Ford didn't really reply aside from a scared whimper as he clenched his tear-filled eyes tightly shut. Stan needed to find a way to show that it was really him. Some sort of small jester, a word maybe, anything. Nothing came immediately to mind though, but he continued to search his mind for something. As his mind searched, his gaze came down to his brother's bound six-fingered hands. Then, an old memory resurfaced.

"High six?" 

Ford's eyes shot open at his brother's words. Slowly he looked up to see a hand floating innocently in the space between them, awaiting a high six. Then he looked at Stan's face. He had a small, sad smile on his face and hope-filled eyes. With a bit of nervous confidence, Ford tried to raise his shaking hands up to his brother's, but he was unable to get them far. Noticing his movements, Stan brought his hand down closer.

Ford's shaky hands took hold of Stan's, resting them in his lap as he seemingly studied them. He brushed both of his thumbs over the back of his hand, as if making sure it was real. Stan felt his hopes rise as Ford looked to him in surprise.

"S-Stanley?"

"Yeah."

Ford shook harder and more tears flooded down his face. He sobbed in relief as he bowed his head and rested the back of Stan's hand against his temple. The sight broke his brother's heart further. 

"It's okay, Ford. It's okay." Stan reassured as he cupped his brother's cheek with his free hand, tilting his head to meet his gaze.

Ford sniffled, trying to blink away his salty tears. He was just so overwhelmed with joy and relief that he couldn't help himself. His brother was here. His brother had found him. He was safe. 

"Stanley..." 

"Shhh..." Stan said calmingly, giving Ford a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Stan..." 

Ford sighed in relief as Stan rested their foreheads together in quiet reassurance, another jester they used to do as kids to calm the other. He closed his eyes tiredly, feeling safe to do so with his brother near. They sat quietly that way for a few moments before Stan eventually broke the contact. Ford whined in displeasure, looking to his younger twin with pleading eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere without you, bud. Don't worry." Stan reassured, caressing his brother's cheek with his thumb.

Calming down, Ford watched silently as Stan got to work on his bindings. With years of skill, it didn't take him long to untie the older's wrists. Ford rubbed the sore areas, getting better blood flow into his hands.

"Alright, think you'll be able to walk?" Stan asked.

"I-I don' know. I ca-can try-yip!" Ford tried to stand as he spoke before a sharp pain and fatigue caught up to him, causing him to yip and fall.

Stan was luckily able to catch a grip under his brother's arms before he could hit the floor. 

"I guess that's a no." 

"I'm sorry." Ford said guiltily, turning his gaze from Stan.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault." Stan assured with a sad look.

With his brother being unable to walk, Stan scooped him up into his arms bridal style. Ford was taken aback by the action and gave the younger a concerned look.

"Y-your back..."

"Screw my back, Sixer. You're more important. I'd throw it out a million times before I'd let you drag yourself to the hospital."

Though still being concerned for his brother's back, Ford was touched by the words Stan had said, by how much he cared. Deciding to make it a little easier so Stan wouldn't have to worry about dropping him, he wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, nuzzling his nose into the crook of it.

He breathed in his brother's scent of cologne, saltwater air, cigar smoke, and peppermint. This was his brother, his safety, his home. Sighing, Ford watched from under Stan's chin as they traveled through the woods in the direction of town. Hopefully, it wouldn't take too long.

"What all hurts?" Stan asked, deciding to break the silence.

"Um...my ankle is sprained. I-uh...and my knee, I think's twisted. My nose 'n face hurt along with my neck, chest, and arm...and fingers." Ford replied, slightly flexing his burnt extra fingers.

"...Alright. We'll get you to the hospital soon." Stan assured as he continued his stride through the woods.

It took about ten minutes before the hit the clearing in town and five more minutes of brisk walking and worried gazes before they made it to the hospital. Once they were through the sliding glass doors, Stan rushed over to the receptionist's desk.

"Hey, we need some help here. My brother got attacked." Stan said with slight frantic in his voice.

The receptionist looked up at the two, eyes widening at the bloody and disheveled sight. Giving a small gasp, she stood up and leaned over her desk to yell down the hall.

"We're gonna need nurses and a gurney down here immediately!" she yelled.

It only took a few seconds before three nurses came in and helped Stan to lay his brother on a gurney. As he went to straighten back up again though, his back locked up, disabling his ability to stand any longer. With a cry of pain, Stan stumbled backwards, falling. Before hitting the floor, the side of his head caught against the corner of the receptionist's desk, rendering him unconscious.

"STAN!" Ford yelled, trying to get to his brother.

"Sir, you need to stay on the gurney." a nurse said as she and the others pushed him back against the bed.

"I need more nurses and a gurney out here!" the receptionist yelled.

"No, no. Stanley!" Ford yelled, continuing his pathetic to get to his brother, too weak to give up much a fight.

"He'll be okay, sir. Our other nurses will help him." the second tried to assure.

"No! Please, he needs me! I-I need him!" Ford cried out, feral instincts telling he needed to be with his pack.

"I promise you he'll be fine, but right now, we need to take care of you. Please." the third, younger nurse begged.

Stanford's instincts screamed for him to get to Stan, to protect him, but he knew it was out of his hands right now. The doctors and nurses would take care of him now and he had to let them. So, he stopped fighting and allowed them to escort him to surgery. He got one last glimpse of his brother before the E.R. doors shut.

 

//2 hours later//

 

It took too long for Ford's taste. They had cleaned, stitched, and bandaged up his body's wounds while he was awake the whole time. The doctors had tried giving him anesthesia, but he had been so worried about Stan that he refused to be taken away by sleep. Though now it was making him feel worn out.

Now dressed in a thin hospital gown, the younger nurse from earlier was pushing him to his room. From what he could tell, they were on the third or fourth floor. Well, at least he didn't have any problem with high places.

The nurse eventually came to a stop in front of a patient recovery room, opening the door and pushing Ford in. The first thing he noticed was that it was a room big enough for two people. Second, was that Stan was lying in a bed similar to his own.

"Stan!" Ford said happily, relief filling him as his bed was set to rest on the other side of the room.

He got no response aside from his heart monitor beeping. Ford immediately got concerned and wanted to check on him. He tried to push himself up to no avail, as he was to sore and weak to do so.

"H-How's my brother?" he asked.

"He's suffering from a mild concussion and he had to have his head stitched closed. They also patched up a few other lacerations found on his arms and face. But he's going to be just fine." the nurse replied as she read over the other's hospital record.

"Thank God." Ford sighed in relief.

"Since the incident, it seems he hasn't woke up."

"W...when will he?"

"I could be any minute now, or any day."

Ford looked worriedly over at his unconscious twin. He'd hoped Stan would wake up soon so he wouldn't feel alone and as shaken. The nurse noticed this and gave him a small smile.

"You know, it may be against the hospital's rules, but if you'd like, I could rest your bed closer to your brother." 

Ford looked up at her in surprise before giving a slight nod. With that, she moved his bed and iv stand closer to Stan so that they were only a mere foot apart. 

"Um, Mr. Pines? Is it alright if I discuss something very frankly with you?" the young nurse asked with a sincere look.

"Um...s-sure?" Ford replied, a bit nervous.

"The reason your brother took a dive earlier was because his back went out on him. It's not uncommon for people your age to have back issues, but his seems...worse."

"Oh?"

"Doctors fear that if he does anymore heavy lifting such as today, he'll end up having to use a walker to get around or in a worse case scenario, become wheelchair bound for the rest of his life."

Ford's eyes widened at the implication of his brother being an invalid. He didn't ever want to see the day his strong, little brother became incapacitated. 

"But...it can be fixed by a simple surgery. It wouldn't take long to heal from, and it would be as if he'd never had back problems to begin with."

"I'll...I'll discuss it with him after he wakes up."

After placing the clipboard full of papers at the end of Stan's bed, the nurse left, silently closing the door behind her. The room was momentarily quiet...that is, until Ford heard a loud sigh beside him.

"Took her long enough." he heard a groggy Stan grumble.

"Y-you're awake." Ford stuttered in surprise and relief.

"Have been for the past half hour. Just didn't wanna talk ta any of those nurses or doctors." Stan said.

"W-why?"

"'Cause I knew they'd be wanting ta discuss my back issues and I'm not in the mood."

At that, Ford went silent, not wanting to agitate his brother about it too much right now. Though, they would need to soon. Don't need anymore dangerous falls like that amongst other things.

"...you scared me earlier." 

Stan's head turned sharply at the statement, which wasn't the best idea when his head started to throb, causing him to wince.

"...I couldn't get to you, when you fell. I-it made me feel...powerless."

"Ford..."

"And then I saw blood. I tried to fr over to you-u, but I...I couldn't."

Ford clenched his eyes shut when he felt the familiar burn of tears in his eyes. He could feel himself shaking as well as e sniffled. Why was he like this? 

Before he could have a full breakdown though, he heard the sound of a bed creaking. Opening his eyes, he looked over to see Stan standing up, a bit wobbly.

"S-S-Stan?! What're you do-oing?!" 

"Wha does it look like?" Stan grumbled sarcastically, relinquishing his grip from his bed and leaning over, grabbing onto Ford's.

"You're gonna end up hur-hurting yourself again." Ford warned with concern.

"Just...scooch over a bit."

Once Ford was scooted over enough, Stan lowered his rump onto the side of the bed before slipping in beside his brother. There wasn't much room on it for two full grown men so Stan pulled Ford close so that the elder twin's head and part of his chest was resting against his.

It had always been comforting just laying about with Stan's arms wrapped protectively around him. Resting his head against the younger's chest, listening to the gentle beating of his heart and feeling the soothing warmth radiating from him. It made Ford happy, safe, at home.

Stan ran five fingers through the elder's hair, carefully detangling the knots that were matted over his scalp. The motion relaxed Ford's tense muscles and rendered him tired. He went lax against his twin, placing a hand on his chest and clenching the thin hospital gown he wore loosely.

"Gettin' tired, nerd?" Stan quipped, chuckling.

"Mmhm." Ford nodded, letting out soft purrs that rumbled against his brother's side.

"Awe~. You're cute, you know that?" Stan asked with a smug grin he knew Ford couldn't see.

"I'm not cute." Ford whined, cheeks flushing slightly.

"Riiight. You're not cute, you're adorable."

Ford whined again, feeling embarrassed. His twin laughed, cupping the back of his head to pull him closer to his face, placing a chaste kiss to his temple. 

"Hehe. I'd say I'm just messin' with ya so you'd feel better, but you are cute, Poindex." Stan said with a kind smile.

Ford rested his chin on his brother's chest so he could properly look up at him. He looked into his eyes, smiling dopily at Stan before moving his hand down to the other's belly and started tickling him.

"Pff-wha-hehe." Stan clasped a hand over his mouth as he started to giggle. 

"Hmm." Ford hummed, continuing his onslaught mercilessly.

"Y-ou-huhu! You jer-herk!" Stan laughed.

"Now who's cute?" Ford asked, quirking his eyebrows.

After a few more minutes of the small torture, Ford let up, leaving his hand to rest flat against Stan's belly. He then proceeded to bury his face beneath the other's chin and went back to purring.

"Huh, you're a mess."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your comments and kudos so the boys'll get brother.


End file.
